jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Leopard School
(This page is about the Black Leopard School in Imperial City. For the quest of the same name, see here.) "Is... is this a school? It is so much bigger than what we had in Two Rivers". -Dawn Star "The Black Leopard School is the most respected school in all the Empire, but we are losing that respect. The school has strong leadership, but we currently suffer from having too many leaders. Two masters is one too many". –Fifth Brother Shangjin The Black Leopard School is a school of martial arts found in the Imperial City. This prestigious school is where Student Wen began his training before coming to the much less known Two Rivers School run by Master Li. The school was run by Master Radiant but recently Master Smiling Hawk has taken over with Radiant's disappearance. The headmistress of the school was Whispering Willow. The school was also used as a meditation place for Aishi the Mournful Blade. History of the School Founding The Black Leopard School was founded in a remote region of the Empire hundreds of years ago by Zou How, the creator of the Black Leopard martial style. During Zou How's life the school grew steadily until it became the most popular school in the Jade Empire. The school was moved to the Imperial City by Emperor Zhu Fu, a former student. Since the relocation, the school was considered the best in the empire. Records of the school's history were found in the scrollstands "Black Leopard Style" and "Master Black Leopard". Two Masters The Black Leopard School was normally run by a single master. Recently two rival masters, Master Radiant and Master Smiling Hawk, have taken control of the school. Master Smiling Hawk discovered a technique that enabled him to absorb the martial techniques and power of another person. Master Radiant was killed by this technique in his sleep and his spirit was bound to his room. When the Player visited the school, he/she could choose to support one of the two masters and kill the other. Depending on the Player's decision, either Master Smiling Hawk gained control of the school or First Brother Kai was named the next master when Radiant was able to move on into the next life. Students The Black Leopard School student population was made up of novices and brothers. Unlike novices, who had only been with the school a short while, brothers had trained for a long time and were second only in skill to the masters. Sixth Brother was the least skilled and First Brother was the most skilled. Known Students First Brother Kai "A school should only have one master. The... rivalry between our masters is hurting the school and the students." –First Brother Kai Voiced by Dave Walsh As First Brother it was Kai's duty to assist both Master Radiant and Master Smiling Hawk in any way he could. He was taught by Radiant, however and would go to Radiant for advice or learning. He was the only brother besides Second Brother who knew the truth of Master Radiant's death and was assisting Radiant against Smiling Hawk. He welcomed the Player to the school upon watching the Player fight four novices. He suggested the Player join the school and spoke with Radiant on the Player's behalf. First Brother also knew some of the history of the school and would speak to the player about it upon request. He knew little of events occuring beyond the school as he hadn't left the school in almost five years. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: First Brother Kai was named the new master of the Black Leopard School by Master Radiant. He says you can spar whenever you would like. If the Player sidedwith Master Smiling Hawk: First Brother Kai was killed by the Player's hand. Second Brother Second Brother, name and appearance unknown, was a supporter of Master Radiant. He was very vocal in condemning Master Smiling Hawk. One day Smiling Hawk asked Second Brother to do something for him. Second Brother refused, so Smiling Hawk used a forbidden technique to steal his powers and abilities and also take his life. Unlike the spirit of Radiant, who remained tied to the place where he was killed, Second Brother's spirit was not found within the Black Leopard School's outer courtyard or the first floor. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Second Brother's spirit was assumed to have been freed. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Second Brother's fate was unknown. Third Brother Renshan "He was always too impetuous". –Master Smiling Hawk Third Brother Renshan was a supporter of Master Smiling Hawk and acted as Smiling Hawk's right hand. He spoke Tho Fan. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Third Brother Renshan fought the Player with the intention of killing him/her. He failed and was defeated. Later, during the battle between the Player and Master Smiling Hawk, Third Brother arrived to assist his master. Smiling Hawk betrayed him, however and using a forbidden technique stole Third Brother's power and life. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Third Brother Renshan was killed by the spirit of Master Radiant in a single power attack. Fourth Brother Yu "Hello, my name is Fourth Brother Yu, and you must be the new prodigy. First Brother told us to watch out for you. He said you were very talented". –Fourth Brother Yu Fourth Brother Yu was a supporter of Master Radiant, though he was disappointed Radiant never came out of his room anymore. He didn't like to discuss Master Smiling Hawk, who he suspected had something to do with Second Brother's disappearance. After Second Brother disappeared, Fourth Brother attempted to find him. He asked Third Brother Renshan who told him Master Smiling Hawk sent Second Brother into the city on an errand. Fourth Brother sent out three students from the school into the city to find Second Brother, believing he had run into trouble. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Fourth Brother Yu remained a student of the school. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Fourth Brother Yu stepped up to defend Master Radiant's spirit from the Player after First Brother was defeated. He was killed by the Player. Fifth Brother Shangjin "Thank you for the opportunity to learn from you.... You are indeed an apt pupil. I didn't think you could beat me so soon after joining the school". –Fifth Brother Shangjin, spoken to the Player Voiced by Dominic Catrambone Fifth Brother Shangjin was a supporter of Master Smiling Hawk. Unlike the rest of Smiling Hawk's supporters, however, Fifth Brother was polite and courteous. He felt that Master Radiant was too detached and too passive to be an effective teacher and suspected that if he was one of Radiant's students he would become bored very quickly. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Fifth Brother Shangjin arrived with Third Brother Renshan in time to see the battle between the player and Master Smiling Hawk. He fled the room of the battle and left the school. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk Fifth Brother Sangjin remained a student at the school, pleased they only had one master again. Sixth Brother Gaoshan '' '' "Master Radiant teaches patience and peace... what's the point? Why study for years to be a great fighter if you're not allowed to use your skills?" '–Sixth Brother Gaoshan As Sixth Brother, Gaoshan was the weakest of the brothers at the Black Leopard School. He was a supporter of Master Smiling Hawk and approved the idea of using his power to take what he wanted. '''If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Sixth Brother Gaoshan left the school. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Sixth Brother Gaoshan remained a student at the school. Novice Shen "You're a fool if you believe what Master Smiling Hawk teaches. Brute force is not always the best way to win a battle". –Novice Shen Novice Shen followed Master Radiant's teachings. He confronted the Player with a group of novices at the entrance of the school, but was easily defeated. For his efforts he was ordered to scrub the dining room floors as punishment by Third Brother Renshan. If the player sided with Master Radiant: Novice Shen remained a student of the school. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Novice Shen left the school. Novice Han Tao Novice Han Tao was a supporter of Master Radiant. He confronted the Player with a group of novices at the entrance of the school, but was easily defeated. For his efforts he was ordered to scrub the dining room floors as punishment by Third Brother Renshan. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Novice Han Tao remained a student of the school. If the player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Novice Han Tao stepped up to defend Master Radiant's spirit from the Player after First Brother was defeated. He was killed by the Player. Novice Feng Novice Feng followed Master Smiling Hawk's teachings. He confronted the player with a group of novices at the entrance of the school, but was easily defeated. For his efforts he was ordered to scrub the dining room floors as punishment by Third Brother Renshan. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Novice Feng was sent by First Brother Kai to find the player and make sure Master Smiling Hawk's followers did not overwhelm him/her. Afterward, he left the school. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Novice Feng remained a student of the school. Novice Bo "We novices may be young, but we've trained all our lives. C'mon... let's teach our visitor some respect!" –Novice Bo, spoken to the Player Novice Bo followed of Master Smiling Hawk's teachings. He confronted the player with a group of novices at the entrance of the school, but was easily defeated. If the Player sided with Master Radiant: Novice Bo left the school. If the Player sided with Master Smiling Hawk: Novice Bo remained a student of the school. Story and Quest Category:People Category:Jade Empire Category: Imperial City Category: Jade Empire Category: Locations